


Falling For a Purrincess

by SrVortex



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ;), Adrien Visits an Artist, And Hey its a Surprise But, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, Reveal, Romance, Silly Awkward Teenagers, oh god what am i doing with my life, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrVortex/pseuds/SrVortex
Summary: Three Months without Gabriel Agreste, Three Months without an Akuma, And with his 17th birthday coming up Adrien couldn't complain. Well aside from Ladybug leaving the Crime fighting up to him in the unexplained absence of Hawkmoth, Chat Noir is getting a bit bored beating up the Criminals of Paris and He misses his Partner. But tonight that changes Gabriel is back from his trip to the states and its time for Adrien to have a Civil discussion with his father. He should probably transform and head home but hes quite complacent Cap napping atop his Statue in the park.





	1. Was it That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've written before but fan fiction is new territory we'll see how I do.  
> Too whom ever reads this I hope you enjoy  
> This first chapter will be a little short

The cool October air brushed against his skin. Chat Noir peacefully slept atop his own statue late in the night. The wind picked up and as it blew through the trees Chat opened his eyes.

 

_I should probably head home._

 

He thought to himself. “Welp” Chat stood and brushed himself off “Better get going”

He extended his baton straight and pole vaulted out of the park onto the chimney of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Chat sat down letting his feet hang as he looked down at the balcony.

 

_I wonder if Marinette is awake?_

 

As he thought to himself the trapdoor opened and his question was answered. Marinette was, in fact, awake she stepped out onto her balcony still dressed in her PJ’s she crossed her arms and leaned on her balcony. Chat could see her breathing in the cool fall air. He looked out across the city it was illuminated by the fool moon it was just before dawn and the city was still lit up by nightlights and streetlamps.

 

“Something about Paris makes me want to dance.”

 

Marinette squeaked and jumped around catching Chat jump onto her balcony she furrowed her brow and let out an audible sigh.

 

"Don't scare me like that"

"Do I frighten you?" Chat said with a Cheshire grin

"Not but you startled me," Marinette said

"My apologies Miss Marinette"

 

Chat bowed and then stepped forward leaning on the balcony next to Marinette.

 

"Why are you out so late Chat Noir?"

"The City is most beautiful at night. A tragedy it would be to miss"

 

Marinette rolled her eyes.

 

"Why are you up so late Princess"

"Late? Kitty, it's 6am"

"Oh well good morning purrincess"

"Silly Kitty"

 

Marinette giggled and scratched behind one of Chats ears, Chat smiled and tilted his head it felt good to be scratched he would have been perfectly happy letting her pet him for the next hour but Marinette pulled her hand away a look of shock on her face Chats eyes shot open a look of shock on his own face as well

 

_Did I just Purr_

 

_Oh, my God, I purred_

 

"How much of a Cat are you" Marinette erupted in a fit of laughter "Oh my God come here." Marinette outstretched her hands trying to pet Chat again

"No No No. No more petting" Chat said stepping back, Marinette followed him still trying to get her hands on him Chat continued to step away as Marinette began to chase him across the balcony

"Here Kitty, Kitty," Marinette giggled as she backed Chat against a wall

"Purrincess let's discuss this."

"Oh there's nothing to discuss I've got to get confirmation,"

Marinette said as she cupped both her hands behind Chats ears and began and as tense as he was he couldn't help himself from melting into her as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into the crook of her neck positively humming in joy

"You are ridiculous Chat Noir."

She couldn't contain her giggling it really was just too funny he simply was just an overgrown cat. As embarrassed as Chat Noir already was he was completely caught off guard by the next impulse his body took, He stood up straight hands on Marinette's shoulders his eyes blown wide open Marinette likewise had one hand on her neck where chat had just been her mouth open and her eyes squinted at Chat. His face was as red as ladybugs suit the only things Chat could hear was his heartbeat in his throat and the thoughts that ran through his head

 

_I did not_

_I did Not_

 

"Chat Noir did you just..." Marinette was interrupted by a frantic Char

"Oh my goodness would you look at the time..." Chat Noir quickly let go of Marinette and began to make his exit

"It was nice seeing you! Gotta go!" He said starting to run

"Au revoir Marinette!" He said as he dived off the roof

 

Marinette rubbed her neck it was wet and her face was just as equally red as Chats had been.

 

_He Licked me!?_

 

She thought to herself

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Adrien dove into his room as his transformation broke, he expected yet another lecture from Plagg about unnecessary transformation but instead, he watched his Kwami as it rolled around on the floor chuckling  ,

"What's so funny Plagg" Adrien said

"You licked Marinette" Plagg giggled to himself

"Why do I Purr Plagg"

"Same reason Cats do"

"Not what I meant and you know it"

"I have no idea what you mean. Get me Cheese"

"Plagg" Adrien groaned

"Camembert" Plagg returned his groan

"You are completely useless"

Plagg floated away from Adrien into a trash can. Adrien groaned again at his Kwami

"Leave me here this is where I belong among the garbage"

"Plagg get out of the trash, we have to go talk with father"

"Can't it wait, I'm weak I need cheese Adrien"

"No it can't wait If I don't talk to him now I may not at all"

Adrien dug his kwami out of the trash and put it in his coat pocket. With Plagg with by his side, Adrien was sure he'd have the nerve to talk to his father. And so he stepped out of his room and made his way to his father's office. He gave the door a small knock and walked in. Gabriel Agreste sat at his desk working on his tablet looking up at Adrien as he walked into the office Gabriel's left arm was bandaged and there was a small gash on his forehead. Adrien took notice of the small wounds and immediately lost his nerve.

 

"Is this a bad time?" Adrien asked

"Regardless you're here anyway" Gabriel said in an irritated voice

"I'll come back later" Adrien turned to head for the door

"No please sit. You have something on your mind and I want to speak with you anyway"

 

Adrien sat down in a chair in front of Gabriel's desk

 

"I got in a small accident before leaving New York nothing to worry about, What do you need Adrien"

"Um I" Adrien cleared his throat

"My Birthday was yesterday. I am Seventeen years old, Next year I'll be Eighteen and I'll be able to do as I please regardless of how you feel about it. So today I've come to discuss certain... things with you"

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his son an unimpressed look across his face

 

"Go on," Gabriel said

 

Adrien cleared his throat again

"I don't want to model year round two seasons at the most, I also would like to have friends over to hang out every once in awhile and I'd like to walk to school instead of being chauffeured and I'd like to be able to leave the house and hang out with friends without a bodyguard id also like to stop taking Fencing and Piano lessons I believe I'm as good as I can get with those two skills"

 

Adrien looked at his father. Gabriels expression did not change

 

"Yeah I didn't think so" Adrien looked down into his lap

"Okay," Gabriel's said

Adrien surprised lifted his head

"What?"

"You will model two season but you will choose which two right now before leaving this room, As for your driver I feel better knowing you're safe so he stays and your bodyguard still has to escort you to and from where ever you care to go"

 

Adrien sat up in his chair shooting a quizzical look at his father

 

"And..." Gabriel paused

"You may have company after you ask me first, If I say no I don't want to hear anything of it, You may also go and "Hangout" but the same rule applies as well the gorilla will escort you there and back home"

"Your serious" Chat Noir's signature Cheshire grin grew across Adrien's face

"You may also stop taking Piano and Fencing I was going to talk to you about it today anyway. There's a question I wish to ask you and if you don't answer honestly then everything I just said is void Adrien"

"Ask away" Adrien said nearly jumping out of his seat

"Where have you been spending your nights"

 

 _Shit, Busted._ _Abort! Abort! he KNOWS the cats out of the bag_

 

"Um... I..."

As close as Adrien was he was so far away Gabriel would know if he lied there wasn't anyway out of this that didn't end with Adrien being locked away in his room for eternity. And just like that the Cheshire grin was back and Adrien had a thought

 

_Just don't Lie_

 

"I've been sneaking out to see the city a night it's such a beautiful site Father"

 

It may not have been the truth but it wasn't a lie.

Gabriel straightened in his chair and turned on his tablet.

 

"Should I schedule you for Spring and Summer shoots then," Gabriel said opening his tablets calendar

"Uh... No Sir... Fall and Winter."  

Adrien knew that his father knew that his favorite seasons to model for where Summer and spring lines but hey maybe choosing your least favorite was a sign of maturity. Plus his summer would be free to oh I don't know spend time with some friends for some well-needed companionship

"Is that all" Gabriel asked

"Yes Sir"

"You're dismissed"

Adrien stood and walked toward the door but the Chat Noir side of him felt like he needed to crack a joke

"If it's that easy next year ill ask for a tattoo" Adrien chuckled and was immediately caught off guard by his father's own laugh

"Why not I have one" Gabriel laughed

 

Shocked Adrien spun around and lost his composure a worried look on his face

 

"Who the Hell are you and what have you done with my Father"

Gabriel stopped laughing and addressed his son

"I realize I'm being a bit out of character, the accident I was in before leaving New york was a terrible car wreck My Chauffeur and I escaped with our lives but what can only be a miracle, But I came to a realization and I decided to let you have a little more freedom"

"Oh well thank you, Father"

Adrien opened the door and stepped halfway out

"Can I seriously get a tattoo?"

"Oh course but I have to approve it"

Adrien practically skipped out the office back to his room he had to be dreaming there's no way that went so well. Plagg flew out of Adrien's pocket groaning again

 

“Cheese Adrien”

 

Adrien grabbed the kwami and held it close to his body. Adrien was quite literally jumping with joy

 

“Plagg you can have all the cheese in the world, Just tell me I'm not dreaming”

“You're not Dreaming. Cheese. Camembert”

“Of course just let me text Nino, Just go to the kitchen yourself stay out of sight eat all the camembert you want”

 

Adrien grabbed his phone from his computer desk unlocked it and quickly scrolled down to Ninos name

 

**A: Nino**

**A: Nino**

**A: Nino Nino Nino**

 

Adriens phone was silent for at least ten minutes and Adrien was losing all his patience he simply could not contain his joy. And finally Adrien's phone dinged

 

**N: Swear to god**

**N: It is 7am**

**A: I know what time it is**

**N: I'm trying to catch a nap before school bro it’s Monday**

**A: Shutup are you free this weekend????**

**N: I'm free every weekend bro, Your not. that's like the entire dynamic of our relationship**

**A: Yes whatever I'm free this weekend your coming with me**

**N: Seriously Pops Agreste is giving you a weekend off. Where we going**

**A: Oh we’re going to get me a tattoo**

 

Adriens phone was silent again for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Nino texted back

 

**N: I beg your pardon?**

**A: We are going to pay someone to permanently etch art onto my body**

**N: That's the funniest shit I've heard all year. Earth to Adrien you have to be 18 to get a tattoo**

**A: Not if a Legal guardian signs for it**

**N: ...**

**N: Bullshit**

**N: Bull F**king Shit**

**A: Do you want to come or not**

**N: YES**

**N: OH MY GOD! Can we bring Alya and Mari too**

**A: What no, Just secret bro thing I promise we can show them after it heals**

**N: Can I videotape it**

 

Adrien thought for a second and then quickly replied

 

**A: Yes. But you can't show anyone**

**N: Bitch what you mean show** i **want this on video for my own personal amusement**

**A: So Saturday Morning then?**

**N: Yes YES YES. Starts in 30 don't be late ink boy**

 

“Great I know just what I want too”

Adrien headed for his bathroom to get ready for school. Plagg floated back into the room with a pound of camembert.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And thus the week pasted Adrien avoided sneaking out at night for fear of his father taking away his new privileges and both Adrian and Nino could practically contain their excitement for the upcoming Saturday Gabriel had already agreed to Adrien's design and now all they had to do was wait and as Adrien sat down in a leather chair Nino standing over him the excitement and disbelief still struck Adrien he honestly wasn't sure if it was all a dream.

 

“So are you going to tell me what it is and where you're getting it”

Nino asked a bit of concern in his voice. Adrien chuckled and removed his shirt

 

“Nino I'm not even sure this is really happening right now. Hold this.” He handed Nino the shirt

 

“Right here” Adrien pointed to his right pectoral

 

A bearded man leaned Adrien back and alcohol swabbed his chest. He placed a thin piece of paper over the area and removed it leaving an intricate design on Adrien’s chest

 

“Right there” The man proclaimed

 

Adrien looked down at his chest

 

“Yup perfect. Thank you, sir.” Adrien answered

“Well, It's a flower. That's all I know”

“It's a Lotus Nino”

“Yeah uh. Adrien”

Nino rubbed the back of his neck

“You didn't just decide on this. This week did you”

“What. No.” Adrien cracked a shy smile

“My mother loved Lotus Flowers”

 

The bearded man switched on his machine and went to work. An hour and a half later a teary eyed Adrien and Nino left the tattoo parlour and headed for Adrien’s because for the first time in a long time he actually wanted to show his father something

 


	2. Sweet, Like Sugar in Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Apologizes and invades personal Space. And Nino Milks it (I promise its not the first thing you thought)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly Reminder if its in bold Its either a Text Message or A Phone conversation. If its in italics its a Thought or a dream. I must say writing for character I didn't create proves to be a bit more difficult than I originally thought. either way I hope you enjoy

_Sweet, like sugar in tea. Soft, like a cloud. Delicious. Like my own personal catnip._

 

“Adrien.” Plagg called.

 

_Warm, Safe, and She smells good like cookies._

 

“Adrien, Your purring.” Plagg said again.

 

_Delicate, Beautiful like a flower._

 

“Adrien!” Plagg screamed.

 

Adrien sat up startled from the loud noise his little kwami made.

 

“Plagg go get your own cheese…”

 

Adrien tiredly said laying back down and pulling his cover over his head.

 

“Wake up!”

 

Plagg starting bouncing on Adrien attempting to wake him up.

 

“What Plagg.” Adrien said darting back up.

“You were purring in your sleep.”

 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah are we going to talk about that Plagg.”

“There’s nothing to talk about” Plagg said floating across the room.

“Plagg I swear to God.”

“I am God.”

“Why do I purr.”

“Because I purr.”

“You're not helping.”

“Cheese will help.”

“Plagg explain please.”

 

Adrien looked at Plagg with big puppy eyes.

 

“You purr because I purr, it's really that simple it's a sign of affection. Don't worry about it.”

“So? Can you explain why I licked Mari?”

 

Adrien squinted at his kwami, Plagg was laughing hysterically rolling around in the floor.

 

“I have no clue why you did that.”

 

Adrien grabbed Plagg off the floor and gave him a light shake.

 

“You Purr. And You Lick.”

“No Adrien.”

 

Plagg put his paws on Adrien's cheeks.

 

“Pay attention to what i'm about to tell you.”

 

Adrien continued to glare but gave a nod to the small creature.

 

“I Purr, You lick. I don't get to choose what you perceive as catnip.”

“Come again.”

“You licked her because you wanted to. Now can I have some cheese.”

“No! But you can do a better job of explaining.”

“Look kid don't worry about it. Camembert tastes better anyway.”

“Camembert isn't sweet.”

“And Marinette is?”

 

Adrien stood up light pink flushed across his face as he walked across the room over to his computer desk.

 

“Maybe.”

Adrien said his face getting all the brighter with the same pink color.

 

“Oh it's maybe now” Plagg floated toward Adrien “I believe a few of the words you used were, Delicious and Delicate.”

 

Adrien's face turned from pink into bright red. He sat down at his desk, crossed his arms and buried his face in them. Plagg sat atop Adrien's head.

 

“It’s weird Plagg.”

“Weird for you maybe but that’s just normal from me, Chat Noir's do this.”

“Plagg I can just go around licking people.”

“It's not people it's Marinette.”

“Exactly, It's been such a weird week having her sit behind me. All i've thought about doing was turning around and apologizing.”

 

And then like a flash of lighting Adrien had an idea.

 

“That's it, I'll just go apologize.”

“I want Camembert Adrien.”

“Yeah, yeah you’ll get it when we get back. Plagg Claws Out!”

 

Adrien transformed and lept out his window.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**“I'm Just saying maybe he had a good reason Alya.”**

 

Marinette spoke into her phone she was having a conversation with Alya as she leaned on the bars of her balcony.

 

**“Reason is fine but he won't tell me why he couldn't hang out Saturday.”**

**“Well maybe it's a surprise for you.** ”

**“Nino Lahiffe Doesn't do surprise’s Mari, More importantly I saw him hanging out with Adrien the same day.”**

**“Alya…”** Marinette was cut off.

“ **I'm not saying he can't hang out with Adrien, Mari but if that's all it was he’d tell me. Something's up girl ima get to the bottom of it.”**

 

Alya and Marinette continued their conversation as Chat Noir slipped down onto the balcony behind Marinette. He crept up behind Marinette and let out a purr. To which Marinette responded by whipping around and clocking Chat Noir in the side of the head.

 

“Chat Noir!” Mari yelled.

Alya could be heard yelling into her own phone.

**“Chat Noir!... Where… Mari I'll be right there.”**

 

The call dropped. Marinette glared at Chat Noir who had been knocked promptly onto his ass up.

 

“Thats one hell of left hook Purrincess.” Chat exclaimed rubbing his jaw line.

“What are you doing here!”

“I'm here to apologize.”

Chat Noir held up a bouquet of flowers.

“So. Sorry for licking you Purrincess.”

Marinette held the bridge of her nose in frustration but she couldn't help giggling at Chat Noir.

“What couldn't find any roses.”

“I’m apologizing, Not confessing my love Purrincess.”

 

Marinette accepted his flowers and bowed in quite a sarcastic fashion.

“And here I with my hopes up thinking the great, and handsome Chat Noir would sweep me off my feet.”

“To late Purrincess my heart beats for another.”

“I'm sure it does you shameless flirt.”

Marinette reached to scratch behind Chats ears she halted and looked into Chats eyes.

 

“It's okay Purrincess, I don't bite.”

“But you do lick?”

“Well you do taste good.”

Chat quickly covered his own mouth.

“Excuse me?”

Chat stood up, dropping his hand away from his mouth. He stepped toward Marinette closing the gap between them.

“I said you taste good.”

Chat shrugged his shoulders and gave Marinette a shy smile. Marinette poked at his chest.

“See, A shameless flirt is what you are.”

“You wound me Princess.”

“What's wrong Kitty no purr in the princess this time.”

Chat began to purr, Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed Chat away.

“Perhaps you're not worthy or my pun’s Marinette.”

“Perhaps. But by your accounts Kitty, i'm royalty what could be worthier.”

“Touché Madam.”

“Tell me Chat how is it you so easily remember my name, we've only met but a few times.”

“It's hard to forget a pretty face.”

 

Chat bowed.

 

“I get the feeling you're just flirting with me because you miss ladybug.”

Marinette said in a mocking tone, she stuck her tongue out crossing her arms and leaning back on the balcony guard.

 

“I assure you princess that's not the whole of it perhaps if m’lady wasn't around i'd be in love with you after all.” Chat said stepping closer.

 

Marinette drew a sour look on her face as she turned her head away from Chat.

“And with that I think it's time for you to leave Chat Noir.”

Chat stepped closer to her yet again.

“And why would I do that.”

“Because you've pissed me off!” She shouted.

Chat was startled his cat ears drooped and a frown crossed his face. She really was mad at him and years of being the perfect gentleman told him it was time to leave but even so he found himself stepping forward placing his thumb and index finger on Marinette’s chin turning her head toward his. Chats heart, beat out of his chest and up into his throat one single thought ran through his head.

 

_The fuck am I doing._

“What the fuck are you doing.” Marinette said almost growling at him.

“Such foul language from such a small creature.” Chat answered as he began to purr.

“I told you to Leave!” She grit her teeth.

Chat Noir looked deep into Marinette eyes and even faced with such anger from little ol Marinette. He managed to have that Cheshire smile draw across his face.

“I mean it Princess.”

“Mean what?”

“I said you tasted good.”

Chat leaned his head closer to hers resting his forehead on hers he looked directly into her eyes at which point felt like they were burning a hole straight through his head.

 

_Just don’t lie._

 

“Good isn't good enough. Delicious, Exquisite, Masterpiece. Those words fall short as well. I don't know a word in French, English, or Chinese to describe it.”

 

_Sweet, Soft, Warm, Beautiful,_

 

His thoughts raced and it was true Chat could thing on one word in any language he knew. He leaned even closer his lips barely an inch from her’s and he whispered.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You taste like everything i've ever wanted, and everything I can't have.”

That cheshire grin never left his face.

 

“Marinette!” Alya screamed from the street “You got some explaining to do Girl.” Ayla yelled again as she ran into the bakery.

 

Marinette no longer looked angry. Instead a look of confusion and wonder was on her face.

 

“Au Revoir, Purrincess.”

Chat let out a pleased purr as he turned away and lep off the roof, leaving poor Marinette quite confused on her balcony. Chat was gone and Marinette could feel a slight heat on her face.

 

“Stupid Cat!” She scoffed.

 

The trapdoor burst open and out pop Alya phone in hand.

 

“Mari! Where did he go.”

“I don't know and I don't care.” Marinette said with an angry huff.

“Jez Marinette what has your panties in a twist?”

 

Marinette flailed her arms in the direction Chat had run off. Alya giggled at her frustrating friend.

 

“At Least we’re both having guy trouble’s boo.”

“This is not guy trouble. This is a stray Cat problem.”

“So your situation with Adrien you don't consider a problem.”

 

Marinette pushed Ayla back down the trapdoor climbing inside behind her Mari pulled the trapdoor closed.

 

“I’m… Making… Progress…” Marinette said twirling her hair.

“Maybe I should tell him Chat Noir’s making late night visits. Might make him jealous.”

Ayla poked Marinette in the ribs with her elbow. Marinette pushed her away laughing as Ayla’s elbow tickled her.

“It’s not like that… He’s like a stray that won't leave me alone. Plus Adrien's not the jealous type.”

“First No one has to know that you aren't actually a thing Second I bet he would be.”

Ayla wrapped one arm around Marinette and outstretch the other.

“Picture this Girl. Model Adrien, the prince of perfection fighting over you with Chat Noir, the feline sublime. Now tell me that doesn't make you all hot and bothered.”

Marinette ducked out of Ayla’s arm and laid back on her bed.

“Adrien Maybe but certainly not Chat Noir.”

“And why not?”

“Because he's a shameless flirt.”

“You say that but where's the evidence.”

“The evidence is the way he talks to me… and Ladybug. And generally everyone he comes in contact with.”

“Marinette I think you're a bit confused, my lovable short gal pal.”

“How so my thick thighed sista.”

“While Chat Noir is kind to everyone he only flirts with Ladybug. Take that from a girl who constantly follows the duo around… I mean unless…”

Ayla squinted her eyes at Marinette and gave her a devious smile. Marinette took notice.

“Unless what Ayla.”

“There are only two possible scenarios. One, He likes both you and Ladybug. And number two, Your Ladybug.”

Marinette of course needed to protect her identity so she went to immediately dismiss that thought out of Aylas mind but as soon as her lips parted Ayla shushed her.

“No… You were there when Alix turned into time breaker Ladybug was there too… so only one possible scenarios.”

Ayla grabbed both Marinette hands and practically jittered with excitement.

“Mari! Mari! Mari!”

“What! Ayla spit it out.”

“Chat Noir totally has a crush on you.”

 

_Thank fucking god for future me._

 

Marinette thought.

 

“This is Absolutely Adorable.” Ayla said.

 

_Jesus Christ now I have to deal with this shit._

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I really don't understand human emotions especially yours Adrien.”

“Shutup Plagg!”

Adrien kept his face buried in his palms. Nino walked into Adrien’s room quite unexpectedly. And in an attempt to look as much like an ass as he could Nino walked into the room immediately biting into an Apple he was holding.

“Uh… Nino…”

Nino took another bite out of his apple and then tossed it into the trash. He began to speak with his mouth full.

“So… Like I called your secretary” Nino pointed his fingers out the door “Asked if i could come over walk with you to school.”

“Shit is it seriously that late” Adrien said trying to change the subject

“Yup… But like dude imagine my surprise when Chat Noir slips into your bedroom window.”

Nino then pointed his finger across the room toward the large glass pane’s. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously

“Weird I didn't even know those windows opened.”

“Mmhmm… Oh yeah I forgot to mention but two weeks ago I was up late wandering the city and you won't believe who I saw atop the Dupain-Cheng Bakery… All over Marinette I might add.”

Adrien cleared his throat

“Oh! And about Thirty Minutes ago Ayla texted me and told me that a certain leather clad hero was all up in Mari’s personal space.”

“You plan on dragging this out much longer.”

Nino held up his index finger

“Yeah, Yeah let me just milk this a little. I’m not the one talking to a fairy in my room.”

“Fairy!?” Plagg questioned “I am an all powerful God you puny mortal!”

Nino ignored Plagg

“First things first im not mad. But i'm super curious on your explanation for this dude.”

Adrien sighed and Looked at Plagg

 

_Ladybugs going to be pissed_

  
“What can I say Nino.” Adrien Shrugged “Cats out of the Bag.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was Actually caught off guard when I had over a hundred Hits and Twenty Kudos in the first Twenty-four hours that just seemed like alot to me feel free to give any feedback, Hell toss me an Idea I might consider it for later chapters


	3. Cat Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Golly Gosh Nino's a Boss.  
> Alya's mad Marinette's still mad but neither of them have sound reason why.  
> LET THEM SLEEP  
> it's 1:42 AM you can Either have the chapter or a summary that makes sense you cant have your cake and eat it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been three weeks yes I know i'm a terrible human being Chapter four shouldn't take so long I promise

Marinette and Alya sat at there desk. Alya practically irradiated joy a huge smile on her face quite contempt with the plan she had formulated before the two girls left the bakery. Marinette propped her head up with one hand a bit of a frown on her face as she idly doodled into her notebook.

 

“This is a brilliant idea.” Alya proclaimed.  
“This is a terrible idea.” Marinette murmured in response to Alyas proclamation.  
“You hush.” Alya shushed Marinette.

 

Marinette continued her drawing the plan was simple Alya mentions Chat Noir and Marinette, Adrien is suppose to show some sign of jealousy, Marinette still wasn't convinced Adrien was the type. But pointing that out probably wouldn't stop Alya. Marinette found herself lost in thought.

 

_Dumb Cat with his dumb face and stupid words and shameless flirting. Idiotic you can't just say things like that. Especially after saying if your lady wasn't around you'd pine after me. Wait I am his lady he already pines after me. Am I mad because he likes ladybug over me. No I am Ladybug why am I mad why did he piss me off what is wrong with me._

 

Marinette was in turmoil inside her own head. Not being able to figure out why she had gotten mad at Chat Noir over a few silly words. Alya poked Marinette in the side to snap her from her daze.

 

“Your drawing a picture of Chat Noir you know that right.” Alya said.

 

Marinette looked down at her notebook and furrowed her brow.

 

“Yes it appears I did.” Marinette held out her notebook.

 

Adrien and Nino dragged themselves into the classroom both looking exhausted. Catching the attention of Mari and Alya. The two boys slouched as they walked they slowly make there way to there seats calmly sat down and slammed the heads on the table. Heads turned toward each other as they shut the eyes attempting to nap.

 

“Long night boys?” Alya asked.  
“Longer days.” Nino answer.  
“We’ve both been up all night.” Adrien said.  
“Why?” Marinette nervously joined the conversation.  
“Same reason you were sweetheart.” Nino said.

 

Adrien quickly punched Nino in the shoulder cause both Alya and Marinette both to jump at the sudden movement.

 

“Sleep now questions later.” He said.

 

Alya reached into her bag pulled out an energy drink and placed it between the two boys.  
“No sleep Mari has something to share with you two.” she said throwing her arm around Marinette.  
“I do?” Marinette asked.  
“Yes Girl!” Alya poked Marinette in the ribs with her elbow.

 

Nino and Adrien turned around in there seats. Adrien crack a half smile toward Marinette and her face turned a bright shade of pink.

 

“Nope. Nope. Nope. I have nothing to say.” Mari said laughing.

 

Alya put a hand over Marinettes mouth.

 

“She’s just a little shy. She doesn't want anyone to know about her secret boyfriend.” Alya said.  
“Alya!” Marinette squeaked as she pulled Alyas arm down.

 

She locked eyes with Adrien, Whose face had turned a quite noticeable shade of red. Ninos jaw had hit the floor as he stared at Adrien who also has his mouth open a look that could come off as confused. Marinette broke her gaze with Adrien and frowned whilst staring into her lap.

 

“You know it’s not like that. He just shows up unannounced.” Marinette mumbled.

 

Nino cracked open Alyas energy drink offering and handed it to a basically unresponsive Adrien who was still staring at Marinette.

 

“You mean Chat Noir right?” Adrien said after a few moments of silence “Nino may have already mentioned it this morning Alya.” Adrien tilled the energy drink into the air.

 

Nino stared at Adrien eyebrow cocked a very not amused expression on his face it didn't help that he could practically feel Alya eyes burning a red hot hole through his head. Had Nino known of Alyas plan to make Adrien jealous of Chat Noir? Of course. Was he capable of telling her that the plan wouldn't work because the two people are the same person? Of course not. Had he told Adrien of said plan? No that would mean exposing Marinettes crush on him and A: That's not a good idea considering his bro didn't understand the emotions he already had and B: That's just not cool. Wasn't his secret to tell.

 

Adrien gave Nino a wink as he chugged his energy drink. Nino turned to face forward in his desk Alya let out an audible gasp at the sign of her boyfriend (If That's indeed what they called themselves) Ignore her. Nino took off his hat put his earphones on and pulled out his phone.

 

“Nino Lahiffe! You turn around right this instant and…”

 

Nino pressed play on his phone and drowned out Alya just as the rest of the students flooded the classroom. He sent Adrien two text messages the entire school day.

 

**Nino: You Sir are an absolutely disgusting individual for throwing me under the bus like that. Knowing full well you are in fact said. “Secret Boyfriend.”. How did that energy drink taste. Did it taste like my tears Adrien. I hope ladybug strangle you with her yoyo.**

**Nino: You and your cheese eating fairy are scumbags.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So he’s leaving again?” Nino said to Adrien while angrily typing on his phone.  
“Yup.” Adrien responded with a sigh.  
“You should ask if…” Adrien cut Nino off.  
“He’s okay with you coming over while he’s away. I already asked.”  
“And how long will he be gone?”  
“Three ish weeks.”  
“Did he not just get back for New York”  
“This winter is a little busy. He made a small mistake earlier this fall and his running himself ragged”  
“The Great Gabriel Agreste made a mistake” Nino said sarcastically.

 

Adrien chuckled at Ninos words.

 

“So he already left then?” Nino asked.  
“Yup he's on his way to the airport.”  
“So like he can't object to me staying over the night right.”

 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“I suppose not but I planned on going out tonight.” He said a bit nervously.  
“Haven't you violated the girl's personal space already this week. Like Literally last night.”  
“I Know, Nino, I know.”  
“I'm still staying over whether you're here or not is irrelevant.”

 

Adrien looked at his phone it was already Eleven o’clock. He stepped into his bathroom and turned on his shower. Nino continued with his heated argument with Alya

 

**Nino: Maybe if you didn't have the terrible idea to make Adrien jealous it wouldn't have mattered what I told him.**

**Alya: That's hardly relevant you shouldn't have told him.**

**Nino: You say that but he had already known by the time you came up with this brilliant plan you beautiful human being.**

**Alya:...I mean... You didn't tell me you had already told him.**

**Nino: Did you not assume I did.**

**Alya: There's a slight possibility that I may have thought that you told him that and my plan.**

**Nino: GG Mama.**

**Alya: Shutup... I'm going to bed you nerd.**

**Nino: Goodnight Lovely.**

**Alya: Still mad at you.**

**Nino: Didn't we just find out you’re mad at me because of your misunderstanding.**

 

No response. Adrien walked out of his bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers.

 

“Woah. You're not going to be strutting around in those things are you?”  
“Relax Nino.”

 

Adrien looked at Plagg who was sitting at Adrien's computer desk in front on Nino.

 

“Plagg. Claws Out.”

 

The room flickered with bright green light and Adrien ran through his motions.

 

“So like did you develop a whole choreography number for that or…” Nino said.  
“Yes. Yes I did.” Adrien said hands at his hips.

 

Adrien strolled over to the bedroom window and opened it stepping half way out he turned back toward Nino and gave a two finger salute.

 

“Don’t wait up.” said as he dropped out the window.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Just because Marinette wasn't on her balcony didn't necessarily mean Adrien had to leave. He sat his legs crossed staring at the trapdoor, he wanted to just open it and dive right in but he knew better plus Marinette might not be pushing him away when he invaded her personal space but that would still count as breaking and entering. It was dark out no moon and the sky was overcast pitch black had it not been for his night vision he wouldn't be able to see at all. Thunder echoed in the distance as droplets of rain began to fall. He let out a sigh and stood up he walked toward the edge of the roof.

 

“Chat.” Marinette’s voice broke through the veil of rain.

 

Adrien turned on his heel excited to see the trapdoor open and Marinette half way out of it.

 

“Are you just going to leave without even saying hello Kitty?” Mari said.  
“I assumed you were still angry with me?”

 

Marinette crossed her arms.

 

“I am... I just don't know why. Not angry enough to let you jump across buildings in the rain or catch a cold out here. Besides you've been sitting out here for almost an hour.”  
“How Callus Purincess letting me sit out here in the rain. You wound me.”  
“It just started raining you're being melodramatic.”  
“Even so i'll be heading home since you don't want me to catch a cold Purincess.”

 

Adrien turning around giving Marinette a salute.

 

“Chat wait…”

 

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

“I can’t believe i’m going to ask you this…”  
“Ask me what Purincess.” And like that Chat Noir had closed the gap between them.  
“Chat Noir…” Marinette let out a deep sigh “Chat Noir... Please stay until the rain stops…”

 

And there it was that trademark cheshire grin.

 

“How forward of a lady to invite me inside.” He practically giggled in his suit.  
“Please shutup before I change my mind.”

 

It had been long enough Chat was soaked through and Marinette wasn't far behind. So she fell back into her room and Chat followed closing the door behind him.

 

Marinette climbed down off her bed and headed for her bathroom.

 

“Behave yourself i’m going to get some towels.”  
“What do you take me for Purincess some sort of scoundrel.”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes as she shut the bathroom door. She stared into her mirror her pigtails undone hair wet and a fairly exhausted look on her face, as if it wasn't bad enough he had kept her up all night the night before he was probably going to do it all over again. Marinette dried herself off and exited the bathroom and made her way across her dark room back to her bed. Stepping up the later she said.

“Don’t get comfortable as soon as the rain stops your out of…”

 

She stopped talking her words fell on deaf ears for there he was Chat Noir sound asleep in Mari’s bed. Too tired to argue she crawled into her bed turned her back to him and shut her eyes.

 

_He is my partner after all. Even if i haven't transformed into Ladybug for a while._

 

Marinette quickly joined Chat in sound slumber not long after both of them were asleep Plagg broke his transformation. Plagg looked upon them lovingly sporting his very own Chat Noir style grin.

 

“Aren't they adorable.” Tikki said floating up from under the bed.  
“No there disgusting.” Plagg responded.  
“Oh, I didn't realize it disgusted you remind me never to take a human form and cuddle with you again.” Tikki floated away back below the bed.  
“No! Wait! Tikki! I didn't mean it!” Plagg quickly chased his better half.

 

The kwamis left there holders there in their peaceful sleep. And there they were the two teens who would be falling in love with each others other have Marinette to Chat and Adrien to Marinette. Adrien and Marinette rolled over. Facing each other he wrapped his arms around her a subconscious need to be closer. Marinette buried her head into his chest and Adrien arms tighten around her.

 

_Soft, Sweet, Warm, Safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I mean she couldn't very well let him leap across buildings in the rain he could slip hurt himself even


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir wear's Agreste brand Underwear who knew  
> Marinette know's ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a Little shorter than I want it to be but I haven't posted in an entire month (I Promise there good reason for that it'll never happen again) Next Chapter will be up with in Two weeks so don't worry

_Progress… Yes this is real progress… There is one tiny problem Mari. This is the wrong boy._

 

Marinette thought to herself. She had been awake for almost an hour staring at Chats bare chest.

 

_Why!? is he not wearing clothes under his suit._

 

He was purring. Marinette looked up, that signature Chat grin wasn't there just an innocent one. She had to refrain herself from looking up any further she might admit to being curious about who he was, but it was her rule not to reveal their true identities to one another. Marinette cast her eyes back to his chest. Her eyes wandered his upper body, Her partner was in his own right absolutely gorgeous.

 

_Wait…_

 

She thought to herself as she put a hand to a dark spot on his chest.

 

_Does he have a tattoo? Oh my God he does._

 

Adrien's arms had been loosely wrapped around Marinette. At her touch he tightened up and pulled her closer.

 

_How can he be this annoying even when he's sleeping._

 

“Chat wake up.” She poked at his chest again.

 

Adrien’s eyes slowly opened, he looked down at the top of Marinette’s head her dark hair scattered about the pillow swept behind her ears freckles dotting her cheeks. She was truly beautiful almost as beautiful as his lady although he’d never say it out loud but he sure didn't mind thinking it. To a Cat the bed would feel like a heavenly dream and the heat radiating off a companion was, well. Purrfection. He found himself in a familiar state of wanting nothing more than to lie there for hours. Of course after quickly realizing that he was not a Cat or even in the costume of one his face did turn a dark noticeable shade of read. He was not Chat Noir, At the moment he was Adrien Agreste and he was cuddled up in bed with Marinette which sent both an excited chill and a terrified one up his spine.

 

“Chat I know you're awake. Could you perhaps find the time to untangle yourself from me.” Marinette asked a small playfulness in her voice.

“Yes… Of course… I… I… I could do that.” Adrien struggled to formulate words

“I don't suppose you want to explain why you're not wearing clothes?” She asked

“There’s no right answer for that.” He responded face turning even redder. Good thing she wasn't looking up at his face.

 

Marinette poked at his chest again

 

“Nice artwork Chat.”

“Why thank you Purrincess. Was well worth the payment.”

 

And just like that it was back to silence neither of them said a word. There silence was eventually broken when the duo started laughing uncontrollably. Laughing at the awkward uncomfortableness at the situation. Amidst her laughter she did manage to speak.

 

“You should probably get going, I have school.” She said still giggling.

“I suppose I should.” Adrien said with a laugh as he stood to open the trapdoor.

“Next time you should wear some clothes.” Marinette said sitting up.

“Oh, so there's a next time.” Adrien asked popping his head out of the trapdoor.

 

Plagg floated up from under Marinette’s bed, past Adrien and out through the open door.

 

“It was only a joke Kitty.” She said.

“A joke or a purromise Purrincess?”

“I’ll think about it.” She laughed.

“I’d like that.” He shot her a smile even though he knew she wasn't looking at him.

“You’re not aloud to tell anyone.” She said sternly

“Purrincess I won't tell a soul.”

 

“I will be though!”

 

Adrien froze, Marinette froze, Alya hit record on her phone grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Chat Noir?” Alya puzzled staring at the half naked boy

 

Adrien kept his head and upper chest through the trapdoor where Alya couldn't see. There he stood, just behind Marinette wearing nothing but his skivvies. Marinette of course threw her face down into both her palms. Did it matter that nothing happened? Nope. Did it matter if she didn't like Chat? Nope. Did it matter what excuse she gave Alya? Nope. Because this is the moment, The one Alya will always remember. It doesn't matter what excuse Marinette gives her Alya will never accept anything less than the so called I'm sleeping with a superhero truth.

 

“Chat Noir have anything to say for the Lady Blog?”

 

Even Marinette laughed at that. I don't suppose it would have matter what Alya said Marinette reduced herself to a sobbing mess of hysterical laughter from the sheer awkwardness of her situation.

 

“Alya I’ll legit pay you 500 euros to delete that video and never speak of this again.” Adrien pleaded

“Bribery? I am shocked Chat Noir. But One: A video of you in your underwear is priceless and Two: This is streaming live to the Blog right now.”

 

With that Marinette’s laughter only grew louder. With an audible groan and thud Adrien let his head fall against the roof.

 

“Oh you are just loving this aren't you Purrincess.”

“Oh... my God…” Marinette managed amidst her laughter. “This is almost as ridiculous as your puring!”

“He Purrs?” Alya asked

“Yes I sometimes Purr.” Adrien said with a sigh.

 

Adrien climbed out the trapdoor and transformed. Marinette continued her laughter as it progressed into small snorts and silent wheezing.

 

“Wait Chat Noir!” Alya called out as she raced up Marinettes bed and out the trapdoor. Marinette managed to pull herself together and follow her friend.

 

Adrien leaned against the balcony railing facepalming as Alya approached him, her phone still streaming video.

 

“I've got some questions I'm just dying to ask.” Alya said.

“Sorry no questions madam i'm late for a meeting.” Chat Noir pole vaulted off the roof leaving Alya to record him prance about the rooftops and Marinette still snickering to herself .

 

“Alya we should get ready for school.” Marinette managed to squeak out.

 

Alya stopped recording and grab Marinette by the shoulders.

 

“Your! Going! To! Tell! Me! Everything!”

 

_If I knock her unconscious I can pretend it was all a dream._

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nino sat on Adrien's couch flicking through the TV channels, Adrien dived in through the window brushing off bits of snow.

 

“Dude.” He said to Nino.

 

Nino grunted in acknowledgment.

 

“Dude. School!”

“I’m ready for School.”

“Nino you’re in your underwear.”

“So are you under that Cat suit, and So was Marinette oh la la.”

“Excuse me!” Adrien said in an angered squeal.

“I watch Alya’s livestream you sir are officially the man right now.”

 

Adrien started to growl.

 

“Oh you growl too? When did you plan on telling me about the purring.”

“It’s no ones business but mine!”

“And Marinette’s.” Nino added

“You shut your mouth Lahiffe.”

“Oh please, don't be mad at me because you have conflicting feelings.”

“My feelings are not conflicted we’re just good friends.”

“Keep telling yourself that Agreste.”

 

Adrien de transformed and began to rummage around for clean clothes.

 

“My names Adrien Agreste i'm in love with Ladybug but Marinette is occupying my thoughts and i'm sneaking out to see her bla bla bla.” Nino mumbled, mocking Adrien.

“Did you say something?” Adrien called from across the room.

“No. No. Nothing” Nino pulled out his phone. He began to think to himself

 

_Everyone I know is psychotic, Pretty boy thinks he knows what love is, Alya has a obsession with ladybug, and Marinette is obsessed with Adrien. It’s like i'm trapped in the plot of a bad story_

 

“Imagine that.” Nino says as he looks quizzically through the window. His phone buzzed.

 

**Alya: I HAVE SEEN CHAT NOIR’S UNDERWEAR.**

**Nino: Same.**

**Alya: Oh, you saw the stream.**

**Nino: Something like that.**

**Alya: HE WEAR’S THE AGRESTE BRAND. AND OH MY GOD THAT BODY.**

**Nino: Seriously, Hi my names Nino i'm your boyfriend**

**Alya: Shut Up this is exciting**

 

“Nino you ready?” Adrien said hopping on one leg as he put on another shoe

“I’ll put on some pants.” Nino mumbled

 

**Alya: Next I need video of him without his underwear ;) Imagine the traffic the blog will get from fangirls alone akgfhadhfsfhgalkj**

 

_I’ll have to kill him. it’s the only way_

 

Nino thought

 

**Nino: Alya Plez.**

 

“Nino Pants!” Adrien yelled

“Adrien Cheese!” Plagg chimed

“Plagg Hush.”

“I'm dying just dying I can't go on anymore i'm starving!” Plagg whined

 

Nino pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

_I am the only sane person in this room right now_

  
The boys bickered and whined. Nino put on his pants and almost cried. They ran through the Mansion causing a fuss out the door they bickered and cussed down the street Plagg continued to chime they arrived a minute early but just in time. Adrien caught a tripping Marinette as the author finished his rhyme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Poor Nino  
> I had a little Christmas spirit at the end of the Chapter hence the ryhming


	5. Hello, My Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary? What Summary? This Chapters 3 pages long you don't need a summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short Chapter I owe everyone an Apology for being like dead for six months  
> Its Short but the next one with be long just about 15 pages by itself but I start work on it soon it'll be done within the next two months  
> Enjoy.  
> Also Guess Who's back?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YVkUvmDQ3HY

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked as he helped Marinette to her feet. 

“Yes. Yes. I'm fine you're fine everything's fine.” Marinette grabbed Alya's arm and quickly dragged her up the upstairs and into the school. 

Adrien watched Marinette as if he were a lovesick kitty.

“I’m not about the watch this every time you see her dude,” Nino said snapping Adrien out of his daze.

“Watch what?”

“This.” Nino flailed his arm at Adrien.

“You just gestured to all of me.”

“Yes. That would be my point.”

“Will you relax. We’re just good friends.”

“Ugh.” Nino facepalmed and shook his head.

Adrien put his hand on Nino’s shoulder.

“Dude you're stressing. Let's get to class okay?”

“Fine.”

Nino and Adrien hurried to their classroom. The room was filled with sheepish giggles groups of students huddle around their phones Marinette’s head lay on her desk her face red as blood. The boys sat down as the bell rang.

“Oh relax Marinette you’re worried about nothing.” Alya patted her friends back

“They all think Chat Noir and I are a thing, They've seen me in my pj’s, My life is over.” Marinette sulked.

Alya put her elbows on the table and propped her head up.

“So Adrien, Did you happen to catch my live stream this morning.” She asked in an almost alluring voice. 

“I did indeed Alya.”

Marinette’s buried her face in her arms.

“On a scale of one to ten, how good does Mari look in pink pajamas.”

“Alya!”

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck

“You looked great, err… I mean they looked good… but you did too.” He said

“Please Marinette, don't flatter yourself we've all had boys in our room.” 

A loud and shrew voice piped up from the other side of the room, Chloe did look quite proud of herself. She had earned a glare from Marinette not to mention the looks giving by Adrien.

“Sleeping with with the most famous Alley Cat in Paris is not something to be proud of.” She scoffed

“I didn't sleep with him Chl…” Marinette was cut off 

Alya had practically jumped across the room to drape herself across Chloe’s desk. She shoved her phone in Chloe's face

“LOOK! LOOK! At this God among men, Look at his perfectly sculpted Abs. Women. The. Man. Is. Shredded.”  Alya almost sounded as if she was demanding an apology in Chat Noir’s honor.

Marinette sighed. This is exactly what she had suspected after Alya had caught her, even though nothing had happened no one in Paris would believe her.

It’s going to be a long day 

She thought to herself. She sighed again catching the attention of Nino and Adrien.

“Don't worry Marinette,” Adrien said while nudging Nino with his elbow.  “We believe you.”

Catching onto his friend's signal Nino joined the ruse.

“Yeah… Yes if you say nothing happened then nothing happened.”

“Nino!” Alya snapped. “You’re not allowed to freely think. You hush.”

“Someone ships it.” he mumbled under his breath.

“She’s sailing on that ship,” Adrien whispered to Nino.

“Yup and you're the Captain of said ship.”

“I am not shut up.”

“You've probably already written fanfiction about it.”

“I would never…”

“I've seen your computer,” Nino said quickly

“I see…”

“I don't know if it makes the smut weirder or less weird now that I know your Chat Noir.”

“I'm not gonna discuss this.” Adrien’s face reddened.

“It’s some pretty steamy stuff you have real talent as a writer.”

“That folder was labeled private Nino.”

“Should keep a password on the computer if you didn't want me to look through it.”

Adrien laid his head on the desk and groaned yet another day ridiculed by Nino laid ahead of him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette stirred her milkshake with a straw sitting in a booth in front of Alya.

“You’re telling me nothing happened?” Alya asked sipping from her own straw

“Well, nothing like that… I just…” Marinette continued stirring the milk shake sulking

“It was raining and cold so I invited him in… We just feel asleep… we’re not together I mean if we were I'd tell you. He’s like a pet really.” She said timidly 

“You can't honestly tell me there are no romantic feelings there for the guy I mean c’mon Marinette he's a hero of Paris.” Alya protested

“Of course there are, I’m not dumb I understand my own feelings… He’s funny and handsome he's really just different from other boys. But he wasn't a hero when he stopped to talk to me that first night he was just a boy who was out too late and decide to say hello, Even if that Hello lead to one of the weirdest experiences of my life it was still a hello.”

“Sounds like you have a crush Marinette.” Alya buzzed

“I do have a crush on him but…”

“You also have a crush on Adrien.” Alya finished Mari’s sentence.

“No. Chat Noir is a lot like Nathaniel and Nino were at one time… It's flattering to be liked but I really want to be with Adrien I might have a crush on Chat Noir but I'm in love with Adrien, Besides Chat Noir implied that he’d like me if Ladybug wasn't around.”

Basically, if I wasn't around he’d like me.

“Well… Don't get me wrong I love LB but… She kinda isn't around.” Alya stated

“Bingo! Once she’s back he’ll leave me alone to talk to her. He's only here because im convenient.”

“Marinette!” Alya sad shocked.

“No no. Don't get me wrong it's nice to have feelings for someone who's no Adrien but… Chat Noir is not Adrien and I am not…” Marinette bit her bottom lip at the irony

“I am not Ladybug. And eventually, we’d both realize that.”

“Jeez, girl that's a little depressing.”

“But it's also the truth Alya, Terrible as it sounds”

“C’mon Marin…”

An explosion across the street interrupted the girl's conversation.

An explosion so big Marinette knew she couldn't let Chat handle it on his own.

As Alya took out her phone Marinette began to sneak away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the short story is. I started talking to an old friend and well I kinda fell in love (Fun fact i'm 19 and have never once fell in love I mean like real Love not those crushes you get I mean love love) but... you know how life is things didn't really work out. Normally I can just brush things off move on Meditation helps me inhale negative emotion and exhale positive emotion. But that's really hard to do when a kiss that meant everything to me didn't mean the same to her. I kinda feel into a depressive pit and all I did was sleep and go to work so not only have I neglected this fan-fiction but my original writing has also suffered. Its really hard to write about love when everything I write makes me think about what could've been but after six months of that I pulled myself together and decide to do it anyway. I Don't want attention I really don't want anyone to tell me things will be okay because i'm smart I know they will be I don't expect any of you to care i'm someone you've never met after all i'm not looking for anyone's sympathy but as a writer I feel anyone who really enjoys this work and wants to see it progress deserves an explanation that's what all that was, an explanation.
> 
> All That being said i'm seriously looking for someone to Co-write with it would be nice to have some help writing this story since I have a lot on my plate. As for who you need to be well I Don't care what Ethnicity or Religion or Culture you have or are a part of your you and i'm me but you know writing styles are personality's are different so if your interested shoot me an email at xboxmonkey627@gmail.com and yes I was actually twelve when I made that email  
> Simply tell me your name and write something you can see transpiring in this story (LITERALLY ANYTHING GO NUTS) Also because there will be smut in later chapters I ask that you be 18 or older I have serious reservations about writing sexual content with a minor (Weird how i'm okay with you reading it and not writing it with me) But all in all that's it, sorry again for the short chapter but the next one will be longer, and out sooner. Peace out thanks for reading, Love ya xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Yes he Purrs  
> Read that from the Tendencies series by KryallaOrchid and I like that idea so much i'm sure everyone does at this point in fact I'm sure the fandom collectively decided that Chat Noir Purrs  
> Also Additionally. KryallaOrchid, BullySquadess, abadmeanman, SKayLanphear, and Ferisae, I blame all of you for dragging me into this. You each wrote such wonderful works I was inspired to finally take a crack at writing fan fiction. But seriously you've all written such wonderful story's bravo


End file.
